


Morning After

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the average person do when they wake up after having a night of wild sex? Have more of course! Well, according to Klavier anyway, and Apollo is about to learn this for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

 

He’d been the one to arise first from the deep slumber that had crashed over him last night after some of the wildest sex he’d ever had. Never did for one moment Klavier think that the source of such pleasures would be Herr Forehead. The prosecutor looked down at the body of Apollo as he lay naked, entangled in the sheets, breathing softly, “How…Adorable” Klavier mumbled to himself, brushing the scruffy hair out of the defence attorney’s eyes as they opened slightly.

 

“Mmn…Morning?” Apollo asked, unsure exactly of what had just happened the night before. He ached, that was one thing he noticed, but he couldn’t shake the satisfied feeling that seemed to have settled within him. “D-did we? I mean, did we a-actually have sex?” He sat up, quickly pulling the sheet up to cover his naked body, his cheeks reddening as Klavier laughed at him. “Ja, and it was incredible, Herr Forehead.” He stated, enjoying the slightly surprised look spreading across Apollo’s face. “We should do that again, let’s say, right now?”

 

Klavier wasn’t one to joke around, swiftly running his fingers through Apollo’s short hair, pulling their lips together, indulging in more of the other’s flavour eagerly, nipping on his lip. He tentatively reciprocated, a little unsure if he was ready for round 2 so soon, though the moment he felt teeth tug at his bottom lip, he felt the need to fight back, his tongue slipping into the prosecutor’s mouth, his hands reaching for the other’s blond hair for leverage.

 

“Getting a little feisty again, ja? No problems with me.” Klavier used his weight advantage to push Apollo flat to the bed, pressing his lips to the boy’s slender neck, his tongue trailing over last nights bruises while his hands made fast work of shifting the bed sheet out of their way. “M-mh you really are serious aren’t you?” Apollo asked, gasping as he felt Klavier’s hand palm at his flaccid member, it already twitching into life under his skilled touch.

 

“What was that Herr Forehead?” He chided, closing his hand around Apollo’s cock, teasing it back into hardness, enjoying the soft moans that were beginning to leave the smaller boy’s lips. Memories of last night were flashing through his mind as he nipped and sucked at the flesh beneath him, wanting nothing more than to fuck Apollo hard and hear those delectable cries of pleasure once more. “Remember this Herr Justice? How you cried out and begged for me, ja?” He chuckled, cupping Apollo’s chin with his free hand, smirking as he nodded.

 

“N-never felt anything like it, K-Klavier…I’ve gotta be honest.” Apollo looked at him, the memories flooding back to him as Klavier spoke so vulgarly, his cheeks blushing a deep red as he felt Klavier’s hand speed up, his hips starting to buck up of their own accord into the prosecutor’s deviant touch. The blond stilled his movements, much to Apollo’s apparent dismay, “W-why’d you stop? I was enjoying that.” The defence attorney stated bluntly, annoyed at how Klavier could be such a tease, he’d remember that from last night at the very least.

 

He gave one of his trademark smirks, “I want something from you first” Klavier sat back, his erection obvious in his tight black boxer shorts, “Don’t be all shy now, Herr Justice, you couldn’t get enough of me last night.” He slipped off the final article, discarding it, presenting himself to Apollo. It took the slightly more innocent of the two to realise what he meant, “O-oh, you want that? Okay, well I guess I can do that…Again” Apollo leaned forwards, his back arching in a way that pleased Klavier’s eyes greatly.

 

Apollo took hold of Klavier’s length, tasting the tip with his tongue, reminding himself of the salty tang he’d devoured last night. He let the head slip into his mouth with a slight moan, feeling Klavier’s fingers wind in the back of his hair, gently urging him on. “Achtung, Herr Justice…Ah…” The prosecutor moaned softly as his cock was worked thoroughly by Apollo’s tongue, feeling Apollo’s fingernails dig into his inner thighs as he took in more and more.

 

He’d have to admit, having the blond moaning like that underneath him was kind of a turn on, heat knotting in his groin as he was being forced to take in more of Klavier’s cock, gagging slightly as he could feel the tip just touching the back of his throat. Had he really taken this in all the way last night? His train of thought was broken as he felt Klavier’s hand yank his head back, a sliver of precum connecting Apollo’s lips to the other’s length. “H-hey, make your mind up about what you want!” He huffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“No need to get so ruffled, Herr Justice. As good as that felt, it feels even better when I’m fucking your ass.” He commented, watching as Apollo blushed a deep red, looking away from him as if he’d never heard such language before. Klavier reached under the pillow behind them both, pressing as close as he could to Apollo, feeling the other’s warm skin against his own, finally finding the bottle of lube he’d used last night.

 

Klavier let it drizzle across his fingers, slicking it across them while Apollo watched, mesmerised. “Cute, Herr Justice, now be a good boy and lay back, ja?” He grinned, a little amused by Apollo’s indignant stare at being referred to like that, even still, he obeyed, laying back among the pillows, his legs parting to give Klavier the access he wished.

 

The blond licked his lower lip, biting it at the sight of Apollo like that, flush faced with his legs spread, and it was all for him. He pressed the slicked digits against the boy’s rear, slipping them both in a little quicker than he’d meant to, mumbling a small apology as he heard Apollo gasp sharply. He worked the boy with a steady pace, curling the tips up to rub at the spot he’d discovered last night, drawing those intoxicating noises out of Apollo’s mouth.

 

“K-Klavier…Aahn..Please, t-take me back to last night, I want that a-again..!” Apollo arched his back into the other’s skilful touch, his hips writhing around as he impaled himself on Klavier’s fingers as they twisted deep inside of him, his panting increasing in volume as waves of pleasure crashed over him. The blond smirked down at him, his digits parting inside of him, preparing him a little better for the girth of what was about to fill him.

 

He pressed close to Apollo as he slipped his fingers out, one handedly uncapping the bottle of lube in order to slick his cock with the stuff, which was awkward to say the least, but he was content in locking his free hand with Apollo’s, knowing the other took comfort in such a simple gesture. “Relax, Apollo.” He pressed his lips to Apollo’s, kissing him deeply as he edged his hips forwards, letting the tip of his cock slip into the keening body beneath him.

 

Klavier gripped onto his hip as he sheathed himself fully inside of Apollo, leaning his head back, his mouth agape as a moan slipped out. “S-so tight..nhn.” he breathed, feeling the attorney tremble beneath him as he was filled completely. Apollo used his free hand to cover his mouth, trying to stop his feverish moans from being too loud. Though Klavier was having none of that, snatching up both of Apollo’s wrists in his hand, pinning them above him. “that’s no fun, ja?” He smirked, beginning to move his hips, slowly at first, eventually picking up the pace, fucking Apollo in sharp thrusts, causing him to cry out louder and louder.

 

Pleasured cries were all that filled the room as Klavier roughly rocked his hips forwards, taking his hand from Apollo’s hip to take hold of one of the boy’s, moving his hand over his own cock as it lay ignored. “Touch yourself.” The words were breathed heavily into his ear, following by a long tongue trailing down his neck, but the order was there, and Apollo complied, has hand pumping his own cock to match Klavier’s pace as he was filled again and again. “I..I…K-Klavier..G-gonna…”

 

The prosecutor’s back arched, panting as he felt Apollo twitch around him. Klavier watched with glazed eyes as Apollo released across his hand and abdomen, feeling his own orgasm rush through him, emptying himself inside of his lover, trying hard not to just collapse on top of the body beneath him, deciding to slip out of him and crash next to him instead. “W-well, was that better than last night? Or was it about the same?” Klavier, ran his fingers across Apollo’s abdomen, collecting the boy’s ejaculate on his fingers, lapping at them eagerly, deciding he liked the taste.

 

It didn’t really click what Klavier had just done, but when he realised Apollo shoved him a little, “That’s gross..! I-I mean how can you like that…” He huffed, though he felt incredibly satisfied. “I’d say…About the same, but just as good.” He answered honestly, never thinking he would ever end up in bed with Klavier, even if it was something he’d fantasised about. “Though we should probably get up, it’s past noon now…” He commented, grabbing a tissue from the night stand to clean off his chest.

 

“Ja, ja. All in due time, Herr Forehead. How about brunch?” He offered, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Could this work? The two of them? Together? He hadn’t really thought of this beyond the mind blowing sex, but the feeling in his chest wouldn’t settle. God damn him for being so cute. “O-oh okay then.” Apollo smiled at him, reciprocating the kiss a little nervously. Perhaps this would be the start of something wonderful for the both of them.


End file.
